Scars
by greyslostwho
Summary: A troubled spirit never truly rests, a restless heart never truly settles. Musical-verse Fiyeraba. Oneshot. Please review, it's my first Wicked fic!


She stood on the balcony, watching them in the yard. The man, yet not quite a man, picked up the little girl and spun her round. Her shouts caught on the air:  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy"  
She couldn't help smiling to herself. There had been a time when she hadn't even imagined this would be possible. When she'd thought that death was the only way out of her miserable existence. She sighed. It was funny how one person could change your outlook on everything.

The little boy was laughing as his father tickled him, shouting and laughing. She couldn't watch him without a tear coming to her eye. For Yaren didn't know how different he was, and how difficult his life would come to be. She sighed as she watched the two children and their father, the three people she cared for in the whole world. Yaren had jumped onto her daughter's back now, and Salime was laughing and struggling to get him off. She laughed slightly with her daughter, but she couldn't help pondering on the unfairness of it all, that Yaren and Salime would have such different futures, all down to the colours of their skin.

She shook herself. She shouldn't think like that. She was as unfortunate as her little boy in that respect, and she had ended up with the most wonderful life in the end. Although nothing was perfect, and nothing ever would be perfect, she accepted that, and there were things missing, Glinda for one, she was happy as she could be.  
"Mama!" she heard her daughter's call from the yard, the little family having finally spotted her watching them, "Come down and play"  
She smiled at her daughter. Salime was the beautiful one of the family, pale, perfect skin and beautiful long auburn hair over her shoulders, with a slight curl to it. She had always presumed her daughter got her beauty from her father's side, but come to think of it, Nessarose had been a pretty little girl. Tragically beautiful, that's what they'd used to call her. She'd put the question of where Salime's beauty had come from to her husband once, and he had done nothing other than smile and kiss the corner of her mouth softly, whispering, "She looks just like you, Fae"

She left the balcony and ran down the stairs, through the hall and into the yard, smiling at the three expectant faces waiting for her. To be loved so much and so unconditionally by them - it was something she would never quite get used to, and certainly never take for granted. Yaren ran to her first, as fast as his four year old legs could carry him, and he jumped on her as she caught him in her arms. He planted a wet kiss on her cheek.  
"Love you, Mama"  
Every time one of her children told her that her heart swelled with happiness and wonder that she had finally gotten somewhere where she could stay forever, where she need not be restless, where she could not be touched by words, by taunts and by lies again. Yaren had inherited some of her restless spirit as well, and as soon as he had come he leapt down from her arms to pick up a stick from the yard and start play fighting his sister with it. That made Elphaba and Fiyero laugh. Although among guests, and with her schoolfriends at the little village Salime was demure and graceful, when romping with her brother in the yard in their castle she was anything but.

The two children turned to their parents, bright eyed and beautiful.  
"Daddy?" Salime asked shyly, and Elphaba knew what was coming instantly.  
"Salime Glinda, do not even think of asking to go to the beach at this time!" Fiyero answered before the little girl could even get in her plea. Salime pouted, and for a moment Elphaba even saw herself in her daughter. Yaren stamped his little bare green foot, and his parents laughed.  
"I tell you what," Elphaba said, "Tomorrow we'll all go down there - how does that sound"  
The two children laughed and cheered and danced all the way up to their beds. Elphaba and Fiyero stood under the stars, wordlessly. He snaked an arm around her waist and held her to him.  
"Elphie, what's troubling you?" he murmured, watching the moonlight dance off her silky, raven-black hair. "Nothing." she said, turning her lips to his. But he wasn't having any of it. He stroked the side of her face, leaving her shivering as he always could. "Fae, I want you to tell me." he murmured, pulling her closer. She had to know she was safe with him.  
"I worry about Yaren." she whispered, and the look in her husband's eyes mirroring hers made her feel so much better. "Next month he goes to school, and no matter how tough he is, Fiyero, it's not easy"  
"I didn't think for one minute it was, my love"  
She was silent, lacing her fingers through his, marvelling at the love inside them both. "I worry about him too, Fae, but he IS tough, and he will cope. Just like you did. And come out all the better the other side. You promised when he was born you wouldn't treat him any different to Salime"  
She sighed, and buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't mean to, Yero, I don't. But I don't want him to have to see what I did - how cruel the world is"  
He kissed her wordlessly. "The world's changed since you came into it, my love. People are more accepting these days. Oz is going through a golden age"  
"Then why don't we go back?" she murmured, "Glinda's ruling now, and Morrible's locked away... it could be like it was"  
He held her tightly, pity evident in his eyes. "It can never be like it was, Elphie. Glinda may understand why we had to leave and forgive us, but the rest of Oz would never understand. They would see you as wicked, me as a traitor, and both of us as freaks"  
"And Yaren"  
"And Yaren." he repeated, though it pained him to do so. "But if you want to go back, my love, we can go back tomorrow"  
She shook her head. "I guess I just miss it the way it was sometimes." she said, "Even if it was horrible for the most part"  
He kissed her, relieved that she had seen sense again. That was something that troubled him about his beautiful, headstrong wife. Her restless spirit would never completely go away, and she would never be rid of the madness completely that had coursed her that night she had believed him to be dead. "Yero, my hero." she murmured, and he chuckled lightly.  
"I love you so much, Fae, always remember that, won't you"  
She smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she let his kiss take her places she dreamt of. She loved him. She loved her family. But there are some scars time cannot heal.

**Please review, this is my first Wicked fic, but I just had to write it!!!**


End file.
